Familia
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Sadaharu entiende y comprende la vida mejor que nadie, sobre todo lo que significa una familia.


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** l **o único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Advertencia:** se podía tomar como spoiler, aunque no estoy segura.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Sadaharu puede que él sea solo un perro, pero Sadaharu sabe y comprende lo que significa una familia.

* * *

 **Familia.**

 **Por Frany**

(oneshot)

 ** _"Él no los eligió, ellos lo eligieron"_**

 ** _._**

 **Sadaharu,** puede que solo sea un Inugami, incluso algunos lo confunda con un simple perro gigante o amanto, quizá no pueda hablar o caminar erguido como un ser humano, pero Sadaharu entiende y comprende la vida mejor que nadie, sobre todo lo que significa una **familia.**

Durante algún tiempo él fue abandonado por aquellas mikos, estaba solo y aun así no estaba triste, era cuestiones que solía pasar, su labor como protector de la vena del dragón ya no era necesario, no mentira, paso hambre y frio esperado que alguien lo adoptara, pero parecía que la gente de Edo le tenía miedo por su enorme tamaño.

Había perdido la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar, entonces ella apareció, aquella chiquilla de cabellos bermellón, le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Kagura lo adopto y le dio una familia, una que se conformaba con dos intentos de hombres y una pre-adolescente vomitona.

Quizá no fue la mejor familia que pudiera adoptarlo, sobre todo teniendo encuentra que los Yorozuya (así se llama su familia) se metan en más líos que trabajos, Sadaharu sabe que Gintoki es un vago, estafador y a veces desvergonzado explotador de infantes, puede que el virgen otaku al cual todos llaman "Shinpachi"(a él no le consta) jamás se case, e incluso sabe que su adorable Gura, jamás será un ejemplo de heroína para la Jump, pero está seguro que todos ellos conforma una familia, una que le gusta mucho.

Gintoki puede que tenga muchos defectos, tal vez no fuera el mejor héroe para un Shonen, mucho menos el más recto y pulcro, sin embargo Sadaharu puede afirmar que Gintoki siempre protegería a su familia, no importaba si tenia que dar su vida por ello, Gintoki era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso si no tenía nada que comer, el buscaría la forma de que ellos no pasaran hambre, aunque solo fuera una mísera croqueta.

También sabe que el virgen otaku pese a que es molesto (algunas veces) siempre se preocupa por él, Shinpachi es el único (además de Gintoki) que le cambia el periódico dos veces al día, le da de comer y baña.

Y Kagura, aquella chica del puesto seis, es quien más lo ama, no es que Gintoki y Shinpachi no lo hagan, pero Kagura es quien lo acogió primero, además de jugar con él,sacarlo a pasear y mimarlo.

Dicen que uno no elige a la familia, sino que el destino se encarga de hacerlo, quizá los Yorozuya no fuera la mejor opción para aquel dios perro,pero no podia imaginar no estar a sus lados, no importa si haya momentos triste o alegres, si ellos cuatro permanece juntos, ya nada más importaba.

Para Sadaharu, Gintoki, Kagura y Shinpachi eran su familia, una familia disfuncional, bastante ruidosa , algo tsundere y estafadora, pero al fin y al cabo eran su familia.

Es por eso, si algún día tuviera que dar su vida con tal de protegerlos, Sadaharu lo haría.

Porque ellos era su familia y la familia se protegía hasta el final.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Después de ver los últimos capítulos del manga de gintama muchas ideas me ha surgido, muchas las cuales termina con finales bien sad :'v , no me culpen, es culpa de gorila :'v , yo solo espero que Sadaharu no muera, a como va el actual manga, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Siempre quise escribir un fic sobre los yorozuya, no simplemente Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura, no, quería escribir sobre los 4 yorozuya , porque Sadaharu también cuenta X3 , espero que les guste, cualquier error que encuentre, no duden en decirme, cuídense y hasta la próxima,

Muchas gracias por leer

 **con cariño frany :)**

26-10-2017


End file.
